particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorvik
Dorvik http://classic.particracy.net/viewnation.php?nationid=1, officially known as the People's Republic of Dorvik (Dorvish: Volksrepublik Dorvik) is a nation in the Northern most point of Artania. It is bordered to the South-east by Kirlawa, and to the South-west by Aloria. It is the fifty-second most populous nation on Terra with a population of 180,695,673, and an area of 893,400 km, resulting in a population density of 202.26 people / km. Dorvik is the farthest nation North on Artania. It has several major cities including: Haldor, Vinisk, Eth, Ost and Fairfax. History of Dorvik *''(See: History of Dorvik)'' Since the earliest times in Dorvik, Dorvik has been ruled by Kingdoms and Kings, however it was in 2000 when the last King of the the Kingdom of Dorvik was overthrown after a series of abuses which haven't been seen since the Dark Ages of Dorvik. In it's modern state, Dorvik has been rather free and has guarded it liberties well. For periodic moments, Dorvik has fell victim to brutal proletarian dictatorships and violent fascist dictatorships. However since the foundation of the People's Republic the government has been free and fair with little tolerance for any power ideology. In August 3236 the new Dorvische Volkspartei (Dorvish People's Party) declared the new Dorvish Empire or Dorvische Reich, it was the first time since the foundation of the modern People's Republic that the government changed. Along with the change came a serious overhaul of the government the Erste of the DVP became Reich Chancellor and effectively head of state and head of government. In December 3241 on the 17th the Social Democratic Party of Dorvik restored the republic in the wake of the DVPs collapse. In the wake of the collapse of the far-right government the great great great grandson of Raymond Petrov returned to Dorvik after the end of the Red Civil War which saw the decimation of the Marxist hardliners in the KPD. The Demokratische Partei Dorvik (Democratic Party of Dorvik) arose being led by Christian Petrov and immediately dominated the political field taking 392 seats its first election and being responsible for a new era of Democratic invention. Government & Politics *''Main Article:'' Government of Dorvik Dorvik is a Parliamentary Republic, the legislative branch is the up of the Volkskammer der Dorvik, a 500 seat unicameral national assembly made up of Representatives from all five Staats who were called Members of the Peoples Chamber (MPC/MVK). The executive branch is handled by the Chancellor of the People's Republic who chaired the Council of Ministers of Dorvik and was the de facto leader of the nation while the President of the People's Republic Dorvik is the ceremonial, protector of the nation who assisted the Chancellor in foreign affairs and served as Commander-in-Chief. The judicial branch of the nation is headed by the Ministry of Justice and the Minister of Justice. Political Parties in Dorvik *''Main Article:'' Political Parties of Dorvik Dorvik has always had a proud tradition of democracy and it is represented well in it's multitude of political parties. During the Peoples Republic dozens of political parties existed however the Republic was dominated by the often-moderate Kommunistische Partei Dorvik (Communist Party of Dorvik). Officially "major parties" are those that are the only recognized parties within the Volkskammer, the national legislature of Dorvik. Minor regional parties exist such as the Vinisk National Socialist Party and the Socialist Workers Party of Mothar. All parties are approved, reconstituted, banned or disbanded at the behest of the independently run National Elections Council (Dorvik). Administrative Divisions Dorvik has five administrative divisions. Currently these are known as States (Dorvische: Staats). Each State has a State Leader (Dorvische: Staatleiter) who is elected by the largest party of the regional State Chambers (Dorvische: Länderkammern). Regional leadership is token to success in the national leadership therefore many of the national leaders have extensive history locally. Culture *Main Article: Dorvish Dorvish (Dorvischer) is the principal ethnic group in Dorvik. The Dorvish people are thought to be mixed descendants of Dundorfians while some can trace their heritage back to ancient Alorians and Kirlawans. Dorvische is the main language of the Dorvish people, it's derived from ancient Lormann. While Dorvin and Mothin are local dialects with national recognition. Sports Dorvik has a proud and long history of football, soccer to some. The Dorvik Premier League is the unofficial league of Dorvik and is the main attraction in Dorvik. Many stadiums throughout Dorvik play host to DPL games, the DPL is second to the Dorvish Rugby Union and the Dorvish Major League Baseball. Holidays Dorvik follows many traditional Protestant and Catholic holidays while they have a few state sponsored holidays. *Independence Day - September 5th. *Armed Forces Day - September 6th. *Thanksgiving - Fourth Thursday in November. *Christmas Eve - December 24th. *Christmas Day - December 25th. *New Years Eve - December 31st. *New Years Day - January 1st. *Inauguration Day - January 20th after Presidental Election. *Easter - Last Sunday in April. Economy of Dorvik *''(See: Economy of Dorvik)'' Dorvik in the past 50 years has experienced a sharp increase in command economy elements, and the preservation of these methods has been attributed to the somewhat socialist nature of Dorvik and the younger generations of Dorvish people. The Dorvik Stock Exchange is the largest and most prominent stock market that Dorvik has. Private enterprise exists in Dorvik, however at a medium level. The currency of Dorvik is the Dorvish Dolgar. Military *''See: Armed Forces of Dorvik'' The Armed Forces of Dorvik are the unified combat group of Dorvik. The Armed Forces of Dorvik are widely considered to be the most modern and effective fighting force on Terra, the Armed Forces of Dorvik comprises a professional Army, Navy and Air Force. Dorvik also maintains a National Police force under the joint jurisdiction of the Ministry of Justice and Ministry of Internal Affairs and a National guard unit which is under the jurisdiction of the Ministry of Internal Affairs. Alongside the military is an independent group known as the International Dorvik Assistance Group, which is on-call all the time to rapidly respond to threats around Artania and to assist any allied nations if needed. Demographics Dorvik is a popular vacation spot in both the winter and the summer therefore larger foreign populations are found in Dorvik. Dorvik is nearly 70% Dorvish while the rest are a make up of Alorian, Davostani, Hutori, Delterian and various other ethnic groups from throughout the world. About 20% of the population is equally split between Mothin and Dorvin, two of the major ethnicity next to Dorvish. The dominant language is Dorvishche, also known as Lormann. The remainder of the spoken languages in Dorvik are Mothin and Dorvin which are used by about 10% of the population. Category:Dorvik